Leaf
English Etymology , from lēaf, from (cf. Dutch , German ), from 'to peel, break off' (cf. Irish 'herb', Latin 'bast; book', Lithuanian 'bark', Russian lub 'bast', Albanian 'rind', Ancient Greek 'great pear'). Pronunciation * , , * * Noun # The usually green and flat organ that represents the most prominent feature of most vegetative plants. # Anything resembling the leaf of a plant. # A sheet of any substance beaten or rolled until very thin. #: gold leaf # A sheet of a book, magazine, etc (consisting of two pages, one on each face of the leaf). # Tea leaves. # A flat section used to extend the size of a table. # A moveable panel, e.g. of a bridge or door, originally one that hinged but now also applied to other forms of movement. #: The train car has one single-leaf and two double-leaf doors per side # A foliage leaf or any of the many and often considerably different structures it can specialise into. # In a tree, a node that has no descendants. Derived terms * alderleaf Juneberry * almond tree leaf skeletoniser moth, almond tree leaf skeletonizer moth * aluminium leaf, aluminum leaf * angle leaf * apple bud and leaf mite * arrowleaf groundsel * arrowleaf Sida * ash-leaf * auxiliary leaf * avocado leaf * banana leaf * baroclinic leaf * bay leaf, bay-leaf * beet leaf aphid * beleaf * belladona leaf * betel leaf * bible leaf * big-leaf maple * bigleaf hydrangea * bigleaf magnolia * bitter leaf, bitter-leaf, bitterleaf * black currant leaf midge * bloodleaf * blunt-leaf heath * branch-leaf * brass leaf * broad-leaf, broadleaf * bronze leaf * bumleaf * California single-leaf pinyon * cedar leaf oil * cereal leaf aphid * Chinese leaf * clover-leaf, cloverleaf * cold leaf * come into leaf * compound leaf * copper-leaf, copperleaf * cord-leaf * corn leaf aphid, corn-leaf aphid * corn leaf aphid * crinkle leaf * curleyleaf pondweed * curl-leaf * curry leaf, curry-leaf, curry-leaf tree * cutleaf, cutleaf coneflower * cutleaf groundcherry * daisyleaf grape fern * diamond-leaf laurel * digitalis leaf * dining leaf * disleaf, disleave * double leaf, double-leaf * Double Leaf Society * drop-leaf table * Dutch leaf * earleaf nightshade * end leaf, end-leaf, endleaf * facsimile leaf * fall of the leaf * fanleaf * fig-leaf * fine leaf jam * five-leaf, five-leaf grass * five-leafed * flannel-leaf * flat-leaf parsley * floral leaf * flyleaf * Florence leaf * fly-leaf * foliage leaf * foliation leaf * four-leaf * four-lined leaf bug * glaucous-leaf oak * global Nagano leaf * golden leaf tree * gold leaf * grandleaf seagrape * grape-leaf begonia * gray-leaf pine, grey-leaf pine * green leaf lettuce * halberd-leaf rosemallow * hawkweed-leaf saxifrage, hawkweed-leaved saxifrage * heart-leaf * hollow leaf * holly-leaf cherry, holly-leaved cherry * in full leaf * in leaf * interleaf * interleave * in the leaf * ivy-leaf * Japanese bigleaf magnolia * Japanese leaf * jellyleaf * lace-leaf, laceleaf, lace-leaf plant * Lamotte's roundleaf bat * lantern leaves * largeleaf avens * largeleaf holly * largeleaf waterleaf * latticeleaf, lattice leaf plant * laurel-leaf blade, laurel-leaf point * leafage * leaf alcohol * leaf aldehyde * leaf area duration * leaf-area index * leaf-arrowhead * leaf axil * leaf-base * leaf-bearing * leaf-beaten * leaf-bed * leaf beet * leaf beetle, leaf-beetle * leafbird * leaf-birth * leaf blade * leaf blight * leaf blister * leaf blotch * leaf blower, leaf-blower * leaf-book * leaf-brass * leaf bridge, leaf-bridge * leaf brown * leaf bud, leaf-bud, leafbud * leaf bug * leaf-bundle * leaf butterfly, leaf-butterfly * leaf-bug * leaf cactus * leaf-canopy * leaf cast * leafcasting * leaf chafer * leaf class * leaf-climber * leaf-climbing * leaf coral * leaf crumpler, leaf-crumpler * leafcup * leaf curl, leaf-curl * leaf curling plum aphid * leaf-cushion * leaf-cut * leaf cutter, leaf-cutter * leaf-cutting * leaf-cycle * leaf deer * leaf disease * leaf-disk test * leafdom * leaf door * leaf-drift * leaf-eared * leafed * leafen gold * leafery * leafet * leaf-fall * leaf fat, leaf-fat * leaf-feeder * leaf-finch * leaffish * leaf flea, leaf-flea * leafflower * leaf-folder * leaf-foot bug, leaf-footed bug * leaf-footed * leaf form * leaf frog, leaf-frog * leaf gap, leaf-gap * leaf-gate * leaf gelatine * leaf-gilding * leaf-gold * leaf green, leaf-green * leaf hopper, leaf-hopper, leafhopper * leaf-house * leaf-hut * leaf index * leafing * leaf initial * leaf insect, leaf-insect * leafit * leaf-joy * leaf lard, leaf-lard * leafless * leaflet * leaf lettuce * leaf-lichen * leaf-like, leaflike * leaf litter * leaf louse, leaf-louse * leaf-mass * leafmeal * leaf metal, leaf-metal * leaf miner, leaf-miner * leaf-mining caterpillar * leaf-monkey * leaf mold, leaf-mold, leaf mould, leaf-mould * leaf monkey * leaf-mosaic * leaf muntjac * leaf mustard * leaf nematode * leaf-netting * leaf node * leaf-nosed * leaf notcher * leaf of heddles * leaf-opposed * Leafpad * leaf peeper, leaf-peeper * leaf peeping, leaf-peeping * leaf-plant * leaf-plate, leaf-platter * leaf primordium * leaf protein * leaf-red * leaf roll, leaf-roll * leaf roller, leaf-roller * leaf-rolling * leaf-rosette * leaf rust, leaf-rust * leaf scald * leaf-scale * leaf scar, leaf-scar * leaf scorch * leaf sewer * leaf shape * leaf-shaped * leaf sheath, leaf-sheath * leaf-shedding * leaf shelter * leaf shutter * leaf-sickness * leaf sight, leaf-sight * leaf-silver * leaf site * leaf-skin * leaf smut * leaf soil, leaf-soil * leaf-spine * leaf spot, leaf-spot * leaf spring, leaf-spring * leaf stalk, leaf-stalk, leafstalk * leaf-table * leaf-tailed * leaf tea * leaf-teeth * leaf-tendril * leaf-thorn * leaf tier * leaf-tin * leaf tobacco * leaf-toed gecko * leaf topology * leaf trace, leaf-trace * leaf-turner * leaf turtle * leaf tyer * leaf valve * leaf-valve * leaf vegetable * leaf warbler, leaf-warbler * leaf wasp, leaf-wasp * leaf-work * leaf-worm * leafy * leather leaf, leatherleaf * leave * leaved * leaveless * leavish * leavy * linkleaf cactus * lion's leaf * little leaf, littleleaf disease * little-leaf fig * little-leaf linden * littleleaf snowberry * liver-leaf, liverleaf * local Nagano leaf * long-leafed pine, long-leaf pine, longleaf pine, long-leaved pine * loose-leaf * lotus leaf wrap * love leaf * Lucerne leafweevil * Malabar leaf * Malayan roundleaf bat * maple leaf, maple-leaf * maximum leaf spanning tree * metal leaf * Mexican flame leaf, Mexican flameleaf * mid-leaf * multileaf collimator * myriad-leaf * narrow-leaf cattail * narrowleaf hawkweed * narrow-leaf penstemon * needle-leaf tree * netleaf hackberry * nettleleaf goosefoot, nettle-leaved goosefoot * northern corn-leaf blight, northern leaf blight * nose leaf, nose-leaf * Novikov closed leaf theorem * oak leaf, oakleaf * oblongleaf Juneberry * one-leaf * orange-leaf * orbiculate leaf * oriental leaf * overleaf * painted leaf * painted-leaf begonia * paint leaf * palladium leaf * palm-leaf * patch-leaf * peach leaf curl * peachleaf willow * pear leaf blister mite * pear leaf blister moth * pear leaf-curling midge, pear leaf midge * pine leaf aphid * pine leaf scale * platinum leaf * pointed-leaf maple * potato leaf roll virus, potato leafroll virus * preliminary leaf * primary leaf * purple-faced leaf monkey * quarto leaf * raffle leaf * ragleaf * red leaf * red leaf lettuce * redleaf rose * red raspberry leaf * root leaf, root-leaf * rose-leaf * rough leaf * roundleaf plantain * roundleaf snowberry * sacred pepper leaf * satanic leaf-tailed gecko * satin leaf, satinleaf * saw-leaf herb * scale leaf * seed leaf, seed-leaf * seminal leaf * shake like a leaf * shin leaf, shin-leaf, shinleaf * short-leaf pine, shortleaf pine, shortleaf yellow pine * silver leaf, silver-leaf * silverleaf nightshade * silver leaf tree * silverleaf whitefly * single-leaf, single-leaf pine, single-leaf pinyon * skeleton leaf * sleek-leaf * southern leaf-tailed gecko * spade leaf * specific leaf area * spiny-leaf podocarp * split-leaf philodendron * spoon-leafed sundew * spoonleaf yucca * starleaf * star-leaf begonia * stem-and-leaf plot * stem leaf * stiff-leaf * strawberry leaf * strip-leaf * sugarleaf * Sumatra leaf * sweet leaf, sweetleaf * symplectic leaf * take a leaf out of someone's book * tansy leaf aster * tea leaf, tea-leaf, tealeaf * tendu leaf * threadleaf groundsel * three-leaf * thoroughleaf * title leaf * tooling leaf * triple nose-leaf bat * true leaf * trumpet-leaf * turn down a leaf * turn over a new leaf * turn over the next leaf * turn the leaf * twill of four leaves * twill of three leaves * twinleaf, twin-leaf * twinleaf onion * two-leaf * umbrella leaf * underleaf * unit leaf rate * unleaf, unleave * velvet-leaf, velvetleaf * venous leaf * vine-leaf * walking leaf, walking-leaf * water leaf, water-leaf * waterleaf * waxleaf privet * way of the leaf * willowleaf pear * willow-leaf point * windowleaf * yellow-leaf sickle pine Translations * Afrikaans: blaar * Albanian: * Arabic: (wáraqa) * Armenian: տերև (terev) * Bashkir: * Bosnian: , * Bulgarian: (list) * Catalan: fulla * Central Atlas Tamazight: (ifer) * Chamicuro: * Chinese: (yè) (yèzi) * Chumash: (Inezeño) qap * Croatian: * Czech: * Dutch: * Fijian: drau * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: *: Ancient: *: Modern: * Hawaiian: lau * Hebrew: עלה (’aleh) * Hindi: * Hungarian: , * Icelandic: , * Indonesian: * Italian: * Japanese: 葉 (は, ha), 葉っぱ (はっぱ, happá), 木の葉 (このは, konoha) * Korean: 잎 (ip) * Kurdish: * Lakota: wahpe, ape * Lao: (bay), (baymai) * Latin: , * Latvian: * Luhya: * Macedonian: * Malayalam: ഇല (ila) * Maori: * Marathi: , , * Norwegian: , (dead) * Occitan: * Ojibwe: aniibiishibag, aniibiishibagoon , aniibiish, aniibiishan * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romani: * Romanian: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: duilleag * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: , *: Roman: , * Sicilian: * Slovak: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: jani, majani pl (noun 5/6), msahafu, misahafu pl (noun 3/4) * Swedish: , * Tagalog: dahon * Tajik: * Taos: ə̂na * Telugu: ఆకు (aaku) * Thai: (bai), (bai māāi) * Turkish: * Vietnamese: * Dutch: * Greek: * Norwegian: * Telugu: ఆకు (aaku) * French: * Greek: * Hungarian: * Macedonian: * Norwegian: * Persian: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Afrikaans: blad * Arabic: (wáraqa) , (’auráːq) * Armenian: էջ (ēǰ) * Bosnian: * Bulgarian: (list) * Czech: * Dutch: * Finnish: , * French: * German: * Greek: * Hungarian: * Italian: * Japanese: 一枚 (いちまい, ichí-maí) * Korean: 안장 (hanjang) * Latin: , * Latvian: lapa , loksne * Macedonian: * Norwegian: * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: (list), (listý) * Scottish Gaelic: duilleag * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: *: Latin: * Sicilian: * Slovak: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: gombo, magombo pl (noun 5/6), ukurasa, kurasa pl (noun 11/10) * Swedish: * Telugu: పత్రం (patram) * Thai: (bai) * Turkish: * Dutch: , * German: * Greek: * Hungarian: , * Macedonian: * Norwegian: * Portuguese: * Spanish: * Swedish: , * Dutch: * German: * Norwegian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * : abattant Verb # To produce leaves; put forth foliage. Derived terms * leafing * leaf through Translations * Dutch: * Macedonian: * Polish: wypuszczać liście * Slovene: olistati se * Swedish: , See also * foliage * frond * needle References * * Anagrams * * alef * flea * Lafe Category:1000 English basic words Category:English nouns with irregular plurals ---- Old English Pronunciation * Etymology 1 From . Cognate with Old High German *louba (German Laube). Noun (plural ) # permission Descendants * English: leave Etymology 2 From , perhaps from . Cognate with Old Saxon lōf (Dutch loof), Old High German loup (German Laub), Old Norse (Danish , Swedish löv), Gothic . Noun # leaf # page Descendants * English: leaf Category:Old English nouns Category:ang:Germanic derivations ---- Scots Etymology From lēaf. Noun # leaf ---- West Frisian Pronunciation * Noun leaf ( leaven) # leaf, especially a long leaf, like a blade of grass Adjective leaf ( , form leave) # friendly, kind, cordial Adverb leaf # in a friendly manner, kindly, cordially Category:West Frisian adjectives Category:West Frisian adverbs Category:West Frisian nouns af:leaf ang:leaf ar:leaf zh-min-nan:leaf de:leaf et:leaf el:leaf es:leaf fa:leaf fr:leaf fy:leaf ko:leaf hy:leaf hr:leaf io:leaf id:leaf it:leaf kn:leaf ka:leaf kk:leaf ky:leaf sw:leaf ku:leaf lo:leaf lv:leaf lt:leaf li:leaf hu:leaf ml:leaf nl:leaf ja:leaf no:leaf oc:leaf pl:leaf pt:leaf ro:leaf ru:leaf simple:leaf fi:leaf sv:leaf tl:leaf ta:leaf te:leaf th:leaf tr:leaf vi:leaf zh:leaf